


Warm

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Lena isn't feeling well, and it has only gotten worse during the day. When she gets home, she crashes on the couch. Kara makes sure she's feeling as comfortable as possible.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 6 prompt 'warm'.

It is already getting late when Lena finally arrives home. She has had a long week at work with a lot to wrap up. And it doesn’t help that today has not agreed with her so far and doesn’t seem keen to start doing so now. She woke up with a headache and sore throat. They only made it harder to focus and dragged out her workday even more.

By the time she reaches the front door, her legs feel weak. Her head is pounding so much, she has trouble to guide the key inside the lock. She all but stumbles over the threshold, dumping her purse on the floor next to the door. Without bothering to take off her coat or shoes, she drags her feet to get to the living room. There, she slumps down on the couch and closes her eyes.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice says. Lena can hear her footsteps get closer. “I knew I heard you. How was work?”

Kara’s footsteps stop a bit away and Lena forces her eyes open.

Kara sounds concerned as she nears Lena. She stops on the other side of the coffee table and regards Lena, who pries open her eyes with some effort.

“A fucking disaster.” Lena closes her eyes again. Cold shivers travel through her body, from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes and back.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks, concern clear in her voice.

Lena wants to defensively say, “Yes.” But she doesn’t. This is Kara. She can be honest with Kara. Kara won’t judge.

“No.” It is as if that admission breaks a dam and Lena has to fight to hold back tears. But that is something she is good at, so with a few rough swallows and by sheer force of will, she keeps them at bay and breathes through the urge to cry.

“Is there anything I can do?” Kara’s voice is now a lot closer. When Lena looks, she’s right next to her, kneeling by the couch.

“I don’t know,” Lena admits. She just wants to feel better but she has no idea how to. She rarely gets sick and whenever she does, she would just work through it and deny she even felt bad in the first place. But now that she is allowed to feel bad, and has admitted it, it feels somehow impossible to ignore anymore.

“Do you want something to eat?” Kara suggests.

Lena shakes her head. A grave mistake because it only makes the pounding worse. Instinctively, she closes her eyes in hopes of the pain fading again. And after a moment, it does. Slightly.

“Some tea?”

“Maybe. I guess something to drink won’t hurt,” Lena agrees. She doesn’t know whether she actually wants something to drink, but it seems less in disagreement with her stomach than food at the moment.

“Okay, I will make some,” Kara says. “But let me first help you get comfortable. At least take off your shoes.”

Lena hums in agreement and Kara starts helping Lena take off her shoes before she can make a move to do so herself. Next, Kara helps Lena take off her coat and covers her in a blanket. A few minutes later, she places two steaming mugs on the coffee table.

“Is it okay if I sit with you?” she asks.

“Please,” Lena almost begs. If she were feeling any better, she’d think she sounds pathetic. But she doesn’t feel any better. So she doesn’t think anything of it.

Kara carefully lifts Lena’s head and takes a seat, putting Lena’s head in her lap. Slowly, she cards her hands through Lena’s hair and Lena can feel herself start to relax. Slowly, the tension in her muscles fades as Kara’s body heat and the blanket engulf her in comfortable warmth.

With her free hand, Kara strokes soft circles on Lena’s temple. In Kara’s hands, Lena is safe and able to just be. Safe and warm.

Before she knows it, Lena can feel herself slip into sleep. She wakes up briefly when Kara carries her to bed and wraps herself around Lena, cuddling her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and/or talk to me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
